


Moments

by FridaysChild



Series: Things We've Handed Down [7]
Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridaysChild/pseuds/FridaysChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three ficlets from the Handed Down 'verse that don't fit anywhere else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

Tim wakes up to Conner rubbing slow circles on his stomach where the baby’s kicking. His boyfriend has his head tilted to the side the way he gets when he’s listening with his super hearing. Tim nudges him rather than saying anything, because he’s accidentally deafened Conner a couple of times that way.

Conner smiles at him. “Morning.”

“What are you listening to?” Tim asks, sleepily. Conner’s hand is soothing and warm.

“The baby.”

Tim blinks. “You can hear him?”

“I can hear his heart beating. It’s...” Conner’s quiet a moment. “Pretty incredible, actually.”

Tim’s chest feels tight. “C’mere, then.” He nudges Conner down until his head is resting on Tim’s stomach.

Conner settles his head, resting only lightly against Tim. His fingers start tapping against Tim’s leg and after a moment Tim realizes it’s the rhythm of the baby’s heart.

*

Sometimes Conner worries a little about Tim. He’s not sure he has the full picture of what happened when he died, but he does see how Tim gets anytime someone manages to hurt Conner. Tim gets all prickly and sulky which is how he reacts to being terrified. The best cure seems to be lots of touching and reminders that Conner is still here.

“We’ve got an awesome kid, Tim,” Conner says, putting his hands and TTK all over Tim. “So if anything ever happens to me again, no flipping your shit and trying to clone me, all right?”

Tim stiffens and starts to pull away. Conner’s not going to put up with that, dammit, and he reels Tim back in, holding him very firmly. “Seriously, Tim,” he breathes in Tim’s ear. “You’ve got a kid who’s half me now, so I’ll always be with you. If something happens to me he’s gonna need you. And he’s half me and half you so no matter what happens, we’ll always be together.”

Tim snorts. “You sap.”

Conner knows Tim secretly loves it when he’s sappy. “Yeah, yeah. Suck it up.”

Tim’s lips twitch. “Just so you know, if you die again, I’m killing you when you get back.”

Conner kisses the back of his neck. “That seems fair.”

*

Tim can’t touch Bruce or Dick for sheer number of scars yet - and if Conner has his way, ever - but he’s got a lot. Conner can’t map them all, he always seems to be finding new ones somehow.

But the one scar he could find blindfolded almost instantly is Tim’s C-section scar.

It would stand out on a normal person, but on Tim it almost fades among the jagged thick lines, pink shiny skin and raised spots where things didn’t fit back together quite right. The clean, surgical precision makes it fainter, though it stands out in its own way.

Conner knows exactly where it is. He loves tracing it with his fingers, knows every inch of it. He curls around Tim in bed most nights and splays his hand just there until they fall asleep.

Tim feels like maybe he shouldn’t feel a warm glow of something like pride when Conner traces his scar. He’s done many things in his life that are probably far more remarkable than reproducing. But few if any of them made someone (Conner, him) so happy.

Conner’s touches contain an affection so deep it isn’t even quantifiable. They say thank you, I love you, you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen. They make Tim feel really good about himself and they make Tim want to give Conner everything he could ever ask for.

“I love you,” Conner whispers, brushing his fingers over Tim’s scar, his lips over Tim’s neck.

“You too,” Tim mumbles, and falls asleep to Conner’s gentle touches.


End file.
